Empty Handed
by astral-angel
Summary: Bischoff’s plan has unexpected consequences for everyone involved… Characters: Lita, Christian, Jericho, Trish, others...


**Title: **Empty Handed

**Author: **Mauzi

**Email: **astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au

**Category: **WWE****

**Pairings: **Lita/Christian, Trish/Jericho****

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. Plot is mine.

**Distribution: **ask first

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Definitely everything up till the 20/10/03 RAW, though bits from following weeks may be included in later parts.

**Summary: **Bischoff's plan has unexpected consequences for everyone involved… 

**Notes: **Response to Karen's challenge.

Challenge#1:

-Lita/Christian and Trish/Jericho

-Set current (up to the 10/20/03 RAW)

-Christian and Jericho's current behavior is part of a carefully orchestrated plot of Eric Bischoff's – who's still pissed about Lita coming back and doesn't like either diva.

-The guys actually fall for Lita and Trish

One of the following twists:

a.) The divas find out about the plan

b.) The guys follow through the plan

c.) One guy goes through with the plan, but the other one doesn't

-Happy endings all around, even if it does mean the guys have to do some major groveling to get back in the girls' good graces

Bonus points if Lita and Trish have a beer bash with Austin.

More bonus points if Austin gets Stacy out of her bad situation with Test and Steiner by making her his assistant

**Part 1**

"He saved me tonight." The petite blonde stared at her best friend quietly, a pensive expression on her face.

"Yeah, he did." Trish said, her voice quiet. Lita eyed her curiously, and then went on.

"Just like Jericho saved you last week." Trish sighed, a resigned look on her face.

"Somehow this isn't a good thing, is it…" She said it more as a statement than a question, but her remark caused Lita to laugh shortly, rolling her eyes.

"We're talking about Jericho and Christian here Trish… I'm pretty sure it's not a good thing." The shorter diva pouted in response.

"Why are things never what they seem to be in this place?"

"Uh, Trish, sweetie? We work in the WWE, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Trish continued to look at Lita, before speaking again. "So, this is probably part of some plan of Bischoff's, right?" Lita frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him you know… the man does hate us." This time Trish didn't reply, instead looking around the hotel room they were staying in, her light blue eyes troubled. Lita stared at her hands, exhaling slowly.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid… maybe there's no big plan or anything. The redhead spoke hesitantly, as if expecting Trish to laugh at the notion. Trish turned to face Lita again, a glimmer of hope shining through her expressive eyes. It faded just as quickly as it had come though, a downcast expression appearing on her usually smiling face. 

"And maybe we aren't…" Lita sighed, her mind still running over the events that had occurred earlier in that night.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we…" Both women were silent after that, neither diva happy with the implications of Lita's last remark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Each man sat silently, lost in their thoughts. The small television screen in front of them provided the only sound in the room, the incessant voices of King and J.R causing Jericho to scowl.

"Assclowns…" The long haired blonde glared at the T.V before turning to face Christian, his voice questioning. "Why in the hell are we watching this again? You've seen it twice already, not to mention the fact that we were actually there…"

Christian ignored him, carefully hitting the rewind button on the remote in his hand, restarting it when he came to the end of the divas tag match, his eyes focused on the images of Victoria, Richards and Molly Holly attacking Lita, a small smile curving his lips as he saw himself sprinting down the ramp and into the ring. As the shocked voices of J.R and King died out into a commercial, Christian finally hit stop, turning to look at his fellow Canadian, his expression questioning. 

Jericho sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"Now that we've established the fact that you saved Lita, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Christian frowned at him, the smile fading. 

"Do we really have to?" He asked, biting his lip. Jericho looked at him curiously, his expression suddenly darkening. 

"Christian, you better not be having second thoughts about this…" The younger man shrugged.

"Trust me, I'm not having second thoughts…" He trailed off, causing Jericho to sigh again. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it's nothing…" Jericho glared at him, his blue eyes hardening.

"You better not do anything to screw this up Christian…" 

"Yeah, yeah… don't worry, I won't…" Christian rolled his eyes, before continuing. "So, what do we do next?" Jericho shrugged…

"Get them to trust us I suppose…" Christian snorted in response, his reaction causing a smile to tug at Jericho's lips. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too…"

TBC


End file.
